


Sorry Lucas if this seems Gay to the viewers

by Podunks



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, dont take this fic seriously please, gay xD, sorry tails if this seems gay to the viewers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why did you click this link this was a mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Lucas if this seems Gay to the viewers

It's a sign and an emo bird guy is holding it

now, he's holding this sign, and calling out for his good friend

 

he's saying 

"LUCAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUCAS!!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" he throws a rock but the rock is to big so it breaks his window

And then 

Lucas' friend

Jafe pops out

Jafe is like   
"what the frac!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pittoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

frac like what the fraction

 

Jafe is like are you looking for lucas ? Lucas is not here!!!!! leave birb boy!!!!!!!!! damk !!!!!! hoover dank!!!!!!!!!1

But then Lucas is like 

o hye Pittoo

and Jafe is jsut

*jafs*

Pittoo then holds up a sign ,a and people coo, thinking its some kinda gay shit

 

WHEN ITS NOT ITS COMPLETELY PLATONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Lucas sighs, and says 

no

peopel are like LUCAS WHAT THE SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUCC!!!!!!

 

but it says 

lucas please dab

Claus comes home and is LIKE BEEPBEEPBEEPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK WHAT THE FUCK

EMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON MY TERRITORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK OUTTA HERE BOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND THEN PITTOO IS LIEK 

FUCK IT'S ICHIGO I GOTTA RUN

pittoo is like BEEP BEEP ME THE FUC CK OUT PALUTEN AN 

AND PALUTENA IS LIKE WHATS THAT !? I DONT HAVE FUCKING EARS!!!!!!!!!!!! PITTOO

 

PLEASE LADY PALUTENA ''AND PALUTENA IS LIEKJ OK 

AND THEN HE BEEB BEEB OUTTA THRE

 

the end


End file.
